


Food budies

by Cala555



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Extreme Gore, Spinel fucking eats Steven, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala555/pseuds/Cala555
Summary: Spinel somehow gets a taste of human meat and she becomes addicted to it, she eats everyone inside Beach City, without any more humans to eat the only one who could help her was her regenerating, seemingly inmortal "friend".





	Food budies

It is sunrise, Spinel just woke up from doing the human activity called sleeping, she was ready to start her day so she went to have breakfast, gems didn't have to eat but the taste was so good she couldnt resist

"Morning Stevie, how did you sleep?" The pink gem said as she entered the basement where the boy was tied to a pipe with chains around his hands, his face had a blank stare, fixated on the floor and his eyes had trails from now dry tears

"I'd love to play with you but, whenever I let you free you try to run away" Spinel opened a drawer and took out a peeler, the object was intended for fruits and vegetables but Spinel found it fitting for the task at hand

"I dont need to much today, a few pounds will be alright" She approached the leg of the human, she started peeling away his skin, then his muscles until all that was left was a perfectly clean bone, Steven could only cry in silence during this whole process,previously he tried to scream, to ask for help, to beg for mercy, but that was long before he understood that there was no hope left for him

"I know this hurts you, and I don't like to see you sad, but how could I let my meaty best friend go? I hope you understand, besides you can't die silly" The other leg was meeting the same fate as the first, the blood soaked bucket where Spinel was storing the lumps of Steven was almost full

"I'll come and make you some company later Steven, don't miss me too much~" And with that, she left the basement, Steven was left crying, bleeding and regenerating, so he could be harvested once more tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Want to tell me how fucked up I am? Want to know when I upload more of this? Maybe praise me for my work.....you weird fuck. Here, have my Discord Cala555#2122


End file.
